Pink Journal
by Helgaslove 4Arnold
Summary: What starts off as a ride in the N train can lead you to reconnecting to the one you love... read as how Arnold chases after his mysterious angel aka "H.G.P." Enjoy
1. Nostalgic Memories down by the “N’ train

Authors Note: I don't own Hey Arnold… I wish I did…In my fan fiction everyone is 22 years old and my two main characters(AxH) live in NYC but they don't live together…just read my story you'll understand =)

Nostalgic Memories down by the "N' train

Helga's POV "Early Morning" time 6:30am

Helga is suddenly awakened by her annoying alarm clock; she slowly gets up from her bed and looks at the time… "Oh crimey, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up". Helga was 22 years old. She left Hillwood after she graduated from college and decided to move away to NYC. She was a journalist for the New York Times and aside from that she started to publish some poetry books of her own. Helga in this point of her life seemed to go fairly well… the only thing she was missing was well a certain football headed boy that still linger in her heart. It has been 5 years since she last seen him. That was during their High School graduation. Pretty much back then she was still the same old Helga who LOVED to bother poor Arnold. She unfortunately never got the guts to tell Arnold her feelings or beside that show him the real Helga; the gentle, loving side of her. During one summer day Helga marched right up to Arnold's house and attempted to finally come out with the truth about her feelings …until Arnold's grandfather "Phil " informed the "girl with the one eye brow" that Arnold left right after graduation in search of his parents. Helga was devastated… and since then she has never heard or spoken to Arnold but the love she had for her football headed boy was still there kept locked deep within her heart… The one person she definitely keeps contact with was Phoebe; who still lives in Hillwood and is currently engaged with Gerald…. Everything seem to go well for her best friend …Inside Helga couldn't help but feel a bit jealous …and wish that deep down it could have been Her and Arnold planning their wedding. Helga completely changed when she started college. Her long blond hair cascades down to her shoulders. She also plucked that hideous unibrow to complement her sapphire eyes. She still loves the color pink so her dress attire has hints of pink. Today she was wearing a nice grey pencil skirt with a pink blouse with a black vest. She put on a pair of black high heel shoes. Her makeup wasn't heavy. She preferred more of a natural look. As Helga left her one bedroom apartment in Astoria, Queens, she rushes towards the train station. Today she had an important meeting with the editor in chief of the New York Times. She had no time to waste. Helga grabbed a quick cup of coffee at Starbucks and went running up to the stairs hoping the train hasn't left. When she got into the train cart she found an available seat and sat down, and played her mp3. The train started to move. Helga was smiling and said in triumph, "pshhh, I made it." then she opened her journal and began to write.

_In her mind: _Wow, what a morning. I could of swore I was going to be late since I couldn't find a clean suit and then my shoes were missing and it seemed like mission impossible just trying to find them. Criminy, I hate it when I misplace my items. Next week it's going to be Phoebe's wedding so I'm bound to head back to Hillwood. I wonder if Arnold is Gerald's best man… I hope so; I really want to see him. It's been so long…..

Arnold's POVtime 6:30 a.m.

Arnold awakes from his deep slumber as his old alarm clock that calls him went off. He disconnects one of the running wires from the potatoes and rises from his bed. He opens his curtains… "Wow what a lovely spring day." Arnold found his parents when he left Hillwood. It wasn't hard since his father left him a map from the journal. His parents were with the green eyed people, helping them. When Arnold found them it was the greatest moment of reconciliation. He lived in San Lorenzo for 4 years but decided to head back to the states to finish school. He applied to graduate school from NYC. The university he got into was NYU. At first it was hard for Arnold to leave his parents but he knew he had to do this for himself. His parents were just happy to see their boy growing up to the man they wanted him to be. Arnold's love life was pretty bad. He got over Lila when he left to college. The only girl he had in mind for some strange reason was Helga. Things weren't the same for him when he left her; there was no one to bully him. Arnold changed from his old self. He got rid of his small blue hat; he combed his hair back and grew very tall with broad shoulders. He still had that adorable baby smile and those memorizing emerald eyes. Today he had class early in the morning. Arnold took a quick shower, changed into a nice dress shirt with fade jeans and black shoes. He rushed up the train station at 30th Ave. he was at the platform and caught up with the N train.

Helga's POV

"NEXT STOP, 30TH AVE." the MTA announcer said in the loud speaker. Helga kept thinking about her foot ball headed boy and started to day dream…

_Phoebe's wedding_

Helga and Arnold are holding hands as they make their way to the front of the church, both smiling and turn towards the entrance for Phoebe to come out. Arnold is next to Gerald. As Phoebe enters everyone looks at her. The wedding march began and slowly yet gracefully the bride-to-be approaches with her beautiful white dress, the veil concealing those mysterious eyes. Once Phoebe reaches the front of the church, Gerald and Phoebe look at each other, taking in the moment. Helga stares at Arnold, he couldn't help but blush… and she started to blush…

"30th AVE. PLEASE STEP IN, DON'T HOLD THE DOORS. THANK YOU. NEXT STOP 36TH AVE."

_In the train_

Arnold enters the train and quickly finds a seat before anyone else took it from him. He sat down and watched as everyone else enter the train. His phone suddenly rings and he answers it. Gerald was at the other end of the call.

Arnold: Hello?

Gerald: Arnold…

Arnold: Gerald? Is it you?

Gerald: Yeah man, long time no see. How's it been?

Arnold: Hey Gerald. I'm good. How are you?

Gerald: Couldn't be any better. I have good news.

Arnold: what is it?

Gerald: I am engaged. I'm getting married soon!

Arnold: Wow, really. Who's the lucky girl?

Gerald: Phoebe. We were going out for a couple years, and I decided that maybe it was time. My pops gave me the ring that he gave to my mother; it was a good father-son thing. Anyways, did you find you parents?

Arnold: Yeah, we caught up in San Lorenzo. I was there for a couple of years but I'm here in New York. I'm currently in NYU.

Gerald: Damn man, you're doing well. Hey man I need you. I was hoping you could be my best man. I'm getting married next week and I hope you can be there for me.

Arnold: Anything for my best friend. Do you still live in Hillwood?

Gerald: Yeah, where we grew up. Just like old times.

Arnold: (chuckles)… yeah just like old times.

Gerald: (someone else whispers to him) Hey man I got to go. Phoebe and I are going to talk with her parents in breakfast. Hopefully I can impress them.

Arnold: okay. I'll see you soon. Bye. (hangs up)

A few stops pass and Helga sips her coffee. She was getting ready to leave. Someone accidently bumps into her and she spills all over the floor. "Damn it!" She stands up and wipes the hot coffee off her vest. Arnold glimpse and spots this beautiful woman and is mesmerized. He stares at her for a while and is snapped back to reality. "LEXINGOTN AVE. PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP." Helga rushes out the door as many others enter. She left her journal at her seat. Arnold walks up to it and picks it up. The initials read H.G.P. The first name that came to mind was Helga G. Pataki. He opened the journal and saw the name Hilda G. Paterson. He sighed in disappointment but he still wanted to meet this stunning young blonde. Throughout his day he couldn't help but think if he will ever meet her again.

To be continued…..

I want to thank my bro for helping me out he's the best =)


	2. Crossed Paths Part One

Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry I took long to post the second chapter of the PINK JOURNAL…. Ugh college is very stressful; right now I have to prepare for my finals and then summer vacation…yay! Can't wait to finally dedicate more time in my fan fiction than in school…(jk, school is very important I know I know… anyway enough about me here's chapter two ….enjoy)

P.S. I don't Own Hey Arnold …. (Sighs)

Crossed Paths- Unseen Part One

Helga's POV (With Martha)

Right in front of Helga was a fragile elderly woman named Martha Belle, who was the editor in chief of the New York Times. Martha was sitting at her shiny oak desk looking at Helga and analyzing her. Helga didn't know what to make of Martha; just that she's very tough and doesn't take anybody's shit to be plain and simple . Helga just sat in the rough leather chair which wasn't at all comfortable to be sitting in. Helga pondered why Martha wanted to speak with Helga, they usually saw each other for a brief moment but this time Helga felt that she has been there an eternity just looking at Mrs. Martha Belle

Miss Pataki, what do you think of me? Asked Mrs. Belle… Helga replied, well I think you're the best editor here, your tough to please, you just don't taking any mediocre writing to be posted it has to be the best, and your not afraid to speak your mind and….

Helga was cut off my Mrs. Martha, "Okay , okay I get your point, …Awww Helga it just seems like yesterday I was given this position to become Editor and Chief, my how time flies (in the reminiscent state)…. Well Helga you know who you remind me of? Helga asks politely, "of whom if I may ask…" Martha gave out a chuckle and said, "Of Me…. When I first started here… that is why I want you to take my position, as you know I am getter rather old, its time for me to retire…( looks straight at Helga, while Helga was just baffled and just can't believe what she just herd)

Then Martha said, " Well I can see how excited you are by just giving me a blank facial expression, maybe I was wrong about you Pataki, Maybe I should give this position to some other nut job (then was cut off by Helga)

"Martha I am profoundly happy, and I do accept the job" Helga cried out as she jumps towards Martha and gives her a Hug, Martha let down her guard for a second, but regain her posture and says , " Okay okay Helga that's enough with the cuddling, be prepared the job is going to seem overwhelming but I know you can pull it off….

Helga determinedly said, "I can handle anything…" now with strength gleaming in those sapphire eyes

With that Helga just had been promoted with the greatest opportunity she never thought to achieve , it was all over whelming, but it made her feel good inside. Things where just going great for her….

Arnold's POV (Before Class)

Arnold was in his Biology Lecture Hall; which is a pretty big class and it was easy to get distracted especially with the wide windows that looked out the city skyscrapers and the

Bright glowing sun with a few fluffy clouds that drifted by….

Arnold was known to be a daydreamer… only God knows what he day dreams all day about … but today it was someone in particular…. The mysterious woman named Hilda G. Patterson. Arnold kept replaying that moment when he entered the train and saw her soft sapphire eyes and her beautiful fair skin, with the most bouncy blond hair, and her luscious lips…. Hey Arnold…..Hey Arnold…. Echoed

HEY ARNOLD! Arnold comes back to reality and looks at his left and right until he sees her. " Oh hey Rebecca" ( Rebecca was a girl he became friends with in his biology class, she was very pretty, with a petit body , she had soft brown hair, with hazel eyes and she was a bit darker than Arnold )

" What's wrong with you Arnold, I called you like two times but you had this dazed dumb look in your face , and aside from that you were drooling, it was pretty funny at first but someone had to wake you up…she started to chuckle

"Oh, I'm sorry you just caught me off guard … (started to whip off his drool with his sleeve) so anyways how you been Rebecca?" In a weird sense Arnold never expected to become friends with such a tough girl who at times he can't stand, he at times feels happy to have someone to bring him back to reality, but she's didn't own his heart, he just liked having Rebecca as a friend… it reminded him of….

"Hilda G. Patterson….who is that? ", asked Rebecca. As she glanced at the pink journal which was on Arnold's desk but now was on the grasp of Rebecca.

Arnold replied with a bit of redness appearing in his cheeks, "I found it in the train… I guess that's the name of the person who left it… she took off the train before I could have gotten the chance to hand it back to her…."

Rebecca looks at Arnold and then says, "Then why don't you just throw it away? What… you're going to keep it until you magically bump into this person to hand it back? Oh Arnold only you could consider such a phenomenon to happen…" (She said in a sarcastic manner)

Arnold gently takes the Pink Journal from Rebecca hands and gazes at it and says…, "Hey you never know…" Deep within him he wished for a miracle to be able to see the beauty once more … it seemed impossible, or maybe not….

Arnold delicately placed the pink journal in his book bag, took out his notebook and a pen … "Good morning class" said the professor. (Class has begun)


	3. Crossed Paths Part Two

**Authors Note**: I am sorry once again for the delay with my fan fiction. I have been rather busy with my last weeks of college and then my upcoming finals ugh… it's all piling up. So I took some of that precious time to dedicate at least an hour to post the third chapter. I doubt I will post the next chapter anytime soon… but if I do it will be a miracle. I want to thank everyone for reading my fan fiction and being such a great audience.

( Jadeykins , acosta perez jose ramiro, Hellerick Ferlibay, and iceprincessforever)

Well then here's chapter three enjoy .

Crossed Paths- Part 2

Arnold' POV

While Arnold was in his Biology class with Rebecca by his side who was paying more attention to the professor better than he was. Arnold had some notes in his loose leaf, but

Most of his time was occupied with thoughts of her…. (Arnold started to daze off once again until Rebecca elbow his arm to bring him back) Then she whispers "note down what he saying it going to be on the exam next week dummy"

Arnold just nods his head, when he picked up his pen and pressed it down to his paper, no ink was appearing to come out. "Hmm maybe it ran out of ink" Arnold thought to himself…then he looked in his book bag in search of a new writing utensil until something caught his eye… the pink journal…Arnold hesitated at first if he should read the contents of what the journal contained, but his mere curiosity got the best of him. Arnold pulled the journal softly and lays it on top of his notes, then he gently opens the journal and looks in the 2nd page and notices a poem titled "Special" written in purple

"Special"

A special world for you and me

A special bond no one can see

Destiny wraps us up

In its cocoon

And holds us dearly

in its silken thread

of our life's

that intertwine

Bonds like these

Are meant to last

And although at times

The tread may break

A new one forms

In its wake

To bind us closer

And keep us strong

In this special world,

Where you and I

Belong.

Arnold was surprised from what he just read; it was all beautiful just like her. He felt like called to him, like it was a message for him but Arnold gave out a loud "sigh" and thought to himself, "I wonder if this was written for someone, like her boyfriend…ugh I stand no chance if she write such a compelling poem to the one she loves, or maybe she's just loves to write poetry about love but hides it from the one she loves?... I wonder… or maybe she has no love life and I can be that one for her…okay Arnold your pathetic, do you really think a beauty like her has no one…yes…no…well weather or not if she does I would like to meet her… someday… if I ever get the chance"

Arnold started to smile to himself, As Rebecca glance at Arnold's love struck face, she couldn't help but to smile also... until she notice the pink journal at his desk.. She then had an irritated face; she rolled her eyes and then elbowed Arnold once again …

Arnold noticed Rebecca's face and then he put away once again the pink journal into his book bag… and tried to concentrate the 20 minutes left of his biology class as best he can, but it was hopeless….

Helga's POV

After Helga's meeting with Martha Belle and her glorious promotion of becoming a editor in chief just brought Helga a warm sensation firing all over her heart. "Helga you ole girl you did it" as a smirk came across her face. She headed out to take a breather and do some shopping around Union Square Park. As Helga strolled around the busy city street on the warm spring day doing some grocery shopping in the open market was just utterly all wonderful on the account of her promotion.

She kept smiling thru, glowing and beaming her happiness, inspirations started to gleam as she saw a young couple holding hands while doing their shopping. Her heart started to race in pondering if she can ever have such a loving relationship. Of course she had her fair number of lovers, who were smart, wealthy, and heck even romantic, but none could be the tamer of her heart; the one man she desired seemed too far of a distant dream… to ever come true

After Helga Finished with her shopping she had an urge to write and pour out her emotions on paper. As Helga spotted a empty park bench right ahead of her, she started to pick up the pace so the dark green worn out wooden made bench can be all hers, and for her sheer luck it was.

She started to look in her bag anticipating the moment her purple pen would touch the pages of her pink journal. To unlock her heart and express her long lost unrequited love of her dear football head that once again sprouted out from her sincere heart.

" Huh… where is my pink journal, I'm sure I took it with me when I left the apartment..." Helga stated

Arnold's POV

After Arnold's intense Biology Class his stomach started to grumble. It was time for lunch, and it was his turn to choose which place they would head out to eat. Arnold glances at Rebecca who was putting away her notes. "Hey Becca want to eat lunch? ...My treat" Arnold said with a smirk. Rebecca started to blush but then shook of the feeling and responded, "Umm… Okay but nothing on the cheap side"

"This girl definitely reminds me of Helga", Arnold thought to himself

Arnold and Rebecca left the school campus and headed to Arnold's favorite place to eat. The place was called "Just around the Corner" it was well hidden deli known for its famous Hero's and Pastrami sandwiches.

As Arnold and Rebecca made there way into crowded metropolis, Arnold suggested,

"Hey Becca how about we take a shortcut around Union Square Park, it is bound to be less crowed than here"

Rebecca just shook her head in agreement and said, " Okay, fine, whatever…ugh" trying to sound annoyed but deep down she was happy to be spending time with Arnold.

As Arnold and Rebecca Made there way into the park, Arnold was taking in the scenery of spring flowers and the warm rays of the sun beaming down upon them. Arnold just felt peaceful even thought it was in a hectic environment.

As Arnold and Rebecca made a turned left around the oak tree… his HEART become all a flutter. His eyes were wide opened and astonished of what, or should I say who…just a few feet away from him were he stood and it seemed life was in a standstill with him taking in what destiny has brought him…to HER

Rebecca didn't notice Arnold frozen and she kept walking… All Arnold could think is "I can't believe it ..it… it is her…the beauty from the train., the owner of this pink journal and possibly the owner of my heart… wait what am I saying I don't know her" Arnold hesitated at first on how he should approach her without him seeming like a stalker or some weirdo…. But then when Arnold glanced back to where the beauty was she was gone…

"Huh, where did she go? I could have sworn I just saw her a second ago sitting there…"Arnold thought to himself

Arnold caught up with Rebecca who was sitting right were the beauty was before…

"Hey Becca was there a woman sitting there before? Did you happen to see which direction she went?" Arnold said with eyes of mixed emotions and a glimpse of hope

Rebecca saw this strange manner Arnold looked at her and the weird question echoed in her head, when she came back to reality she responded, "Nope, why would I care where SHE headed off? All I happened to hear was that she was stupid for losing her pink journal in the...train (it all made sense to Rebecca)

Arnold started to smile like never before…" it was fate… I know it for sure… until we meet again Hilda G. Paterson" Arnold thought to himself while in a dreamy state , Rebecca started to regret what she had told Arnold.

"Humph, well I doubt it was that certain girl you magically meet in the train… I highly doubt it" Rebecca said coldly

But Arnold didn't even flinch at Rebecca's remark, because all that was in his mind was her, and the day they will finally come face to face… Until that day…..echoed in Arnolds mind.

Rebecca in the mean while stood there with annoyance, rolling her eyes, having her arms cross looking all sour, from the conclusion of the sweet encounter of Arnold had with the mysterious girl….even though it was from afar

_Minutes before Helga Left (Recap)_

Helga's POV

As she looked frantically in her bag once again, she didn't find it. She emptied out her bag for the 100th times like if by magic it was to appear

" Crimeny where did I stinkin' place my precious pink journal at…Grrrr.. okay Helga clam down just try to remember where you could of left it…Oh my GOD!!! No, no, no I couldn't have left it in the train… (Helga Yells her infamous screech with her hands up in the Air looking up at the sky)

" Wonderful, this is just peachy, just after having such a great day it had to be ruined with me losing my stinkin' journal…ohhhhh what am I going to do, what if one person who went to school with me has my journal…(Helga stops in her train of thought and remembers) oh yea…. I place my pen name on the journal, in ever the case if any other person but me was to obtain my journal they could never know it's me…Oh man that journal has great poems( starts to lose hope in the chances that she will ever find her journal especially in a city like NYC) Ugh it was so stupid of me to use a pen name, I can't believe after all these years I'm still scared that Arnold would get his hands in my journal like way back in the forth grade… I guess old habit die hard…In a weird way I guess I still have Arnold in my mind… But aside from that… I wonder who has my journal…nahhh it's probably in the garbage right in this moment away from lingering eyes… (Helga said reluctantly)

She stood up and said "What was I thinking, I need to find my journal no matter what, I will post a Reward sign and I am bound to find it, I just got to be patient, and look in the bright side…right"

Helga then got her stuff and headed home determined to find her journal no matter what!

P.S. I hoped you enjoyed reading my Fan fic, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas how to make this story better I would gladly read them and try my best to incorporate it. Please review or comment my work. Thank you Once again. Until next time =p


	4. Busy Life

Author's Note: I'm sorry for this long delay I've hit a writers block and then school started , took much to handle but I can assure you that I am not going to give up on this fanfiction. Well here is chapter four enjoy and remember to R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, nor the NY Times =)

Chapter Four: Busy Life's

*This time setting takes place the same week before our protagonist head off to Hillwood City.

Helga's POV: Helga has been working over time since overall she only has a few days before she heads off to Hillwood. She previously received the position as the editor in chief of the New York Times, and with that she had many duties such as revising work of other editors and also giving instructions of all the editors of each department of the NY Times on what content, style and presentation of each article would be posted. But aside from all the responsibilities she enjoyed being on top and having the power to take on decisions. With that being said she gave up on her search for her pink journal, when she thought about it more clearly it was a hopeless cause to search a little pink book in the big city, it was probably making its way to the garbage pile, she hoped.

Helga Pataki was sitting in her shiny oak desk, covered with piles of paper that needed revising, and on the left side of her desks she had her trusty purple pen. Helga was sitting comfortably in her cushiony leather chair. It was early morning and the sun was gleaming from the right side of the window facing the city. Helga was taking a breather waiting for the new intern to arrive to her office. The intern was named Jack Morris. Helga hears a knock on the door…

Helga in a stern voice says, "Come In" and as the terrified young man entered the room he nervously approached Helga avoiding eye contact with her. This was his first time meeting the editor in chief of the whole NY Times. As Helga perceived the essence of fear, she couldn't help herself to toy around with the newbie.

Helga got up from her seat and extended her hand and as his hand extended she gave him a firm shake. "Well Good morning Mr. Morris, its nice to finally met you, as you may already know I am Ms. Pataki, the boss around here, and the reason I called you here today is concerning your article".

Jack's heart started to race, expecting to hear the worst, he couldn't stop the cold sweat appearing in his forehead.

"Jack you article on the physiological aspects on the purpose why children are rebellious was very….refreshing, I enjoyed it ". Helga said, in poker face manner

Jack was in relief and was able to breathe again.

"But I want to warn you, once you are in my pedestal of great writing I expect you to always give your 200% in all you articles you hand in this institution. Since I enjoyed your article its going to be posted in the front page of the Science Times for tomorrow, tell you supervisor he's done a good job hiring you", Helga said.

As Helga observes the astonished young man she couldn't help but giggle in her mind by the way Jacks face appeared before her. Jack was flabbergasted, then he rubbed his eyes and then said, "Ms. Pataki, thank you so much for taking your time in noticing my work, I assure you I will not disappoint you." To Jack, Helga seemed a lesser threat from when he first entered and he notice that she had the most beautiful sapphire eyes, his heart rate started to rise again.

Helga then said, "well then Mr. Morris that was all I needed to converse with you, I suggest for you to head back to work." Helga then resumed back to her seat and started to looks over some of the work in her desk.

Jack was just impressed by the delicate and strong willed sapphire eyes he just took notice of.

Arnolds POV: Arnold has been fairly busy with completing his assignments before he was to head off to Hillwood. Arnold was in the Library with Rebecca. Recently Rebecca has been acting rather odd, but he could pin point what was bothering her.

While Arnold was reading his textbook, Rebecca stares lovingly at Arnold, Arnold felt her eyes looking at him and he looks up at her with a smile and says, "So, what's up Beck? I have notice you've been acting a bit strangely lately, your more reserved, why?"

Arnold looking concerned towards her.

Rebecca started to blush and averted her eyes downward avoiding eye contact with Arnold. Then Rebecca looks back at Arnold with determination and says, "Arnold, the reason I've been acting weird is because I'm jealous".

Arnold looked questionably at her wondering what she was jealous about…

"So what are you jealous about, my good grades in bio?" Arnold said

"No, not that, I'm jealous of the girl you have been think about, the owner of the pink journal" said Rebecca

Arnold still couldn't connect the dots, of the reason she was jealous. Arnold is more dense than ever and Rebecca couldn't stand it anymore until…

" I..I..I LOVE YOU ARNOLD" Rebecca said

Arnold's eyes fluttered in a surprise reaction towards the confession, the air was intense, Rebecca waited for Arnold to respond but he was so dumbfounded and didn't know what he was feeling, he was confused overall until…..

"I think we should go out, me and you, we should give it a try don't you think?" said Rebecca desperately

Then Arnold's face turned sorrowful and looks into Rebecca's eyes and says " I'm sorry Rebecca, but I don't hold those types of feeling towards you…I mean you are beautiful, and intelligent woman, but to my heart you're a really great friend…" Arnold gets cut off

"Can we at least give it a try" Rebecca said with tears accumulating in her sad eyes

Arnold then sees Rebecca state and then starts to think about it, her watery tears are slowly getting the best of his good nature. While are was struggling with his inner self, Rebecca known's that Arnold is a goody two shoes to ignore her. She did love him but was playing unfairly since she knew his weakness, and that is his good nature. She didn't actually thought of crying to Arnold, but since it was her last struggle to convince him to try to go out with her, her plan wasn't failing.

Arnold then says, "I'll think about it, I'm heading back to my hometown this Friday, so when I return, I will give you a response."

Then Arnold starts to gather his stuff to leave to think about the situation his is in, Rebecca notices him hurryingly putting away his stuff and then in her last attempt in she says,

"Can I see you go off to you trip on Friday?" Rebecca said hopefully

"Sure Beck, no problem with me. Come by my apartment and we can go together to the airport" Arnold said with a warm acceptance

Arnold didn't know if that was the right thing to do, but it felt like it was the right thing to do after everything that just occurred.

Rebecca smiled and said, "Okay " with anticipation

P.S. Sorry this seems so dragged on put I assure you that the next chapter our protagonist will come in counter with each other in an unexpected way ;-), and again sorry for the biggest delay in my updates. I will post the next chapter by the end of this week, so be prepared. And Thank you again for reading my FanFic. Remember to Read and Review.


End file.
